


this is our place, we make the rules

by fakecharliebrown



Series: prompt fills (: [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Animal Crossing References, Comfort, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nonbinary Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Canon, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown
Summary: Kuroo is sleepy. Kenma is just trying to play their video game.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: prompt fills (: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	this is our place, we make the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izucaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/gifts).



> title from lover by taylor swift (:

Kenma doesn’t usually wake up first. Today, however, they find that the soft rain of the morning stirs them before either theirs or Kuroo’s alarm clocks, so they pad softly out to the living room, picking up a handheld game console on their way out.

Kuroo stumbles out of the bedroom about thirty minutes later, lifting the hem of their shirt to scrub the sleepiness off of their face. Kenma watches with thinly veiled amusement from their place on the couch, pausing the game they’d been mindlessly playing. Kuroo staggers into the wall, bumping their shoulder and nearly knocking a picture frame to the floor. They mutter a soft curse before they finally manage to reach the couch, flopping down with little decorum and sending Kenma bouncing slightly into the air with a soft  _ oomph.  _

As soon as they hit the couch cushions, Kuroo seems to burrow further down into the plush surface, snagging the ratty blanket hanging off the back of it to cocoon themself in. Kenma regards them carefully, eyeing the large clock on the wall opposite the couch, before they resume the game in their hand and allow Kuroo a moment’s more rest.

After a few minutes pass, Kuroo pokes their head out of the blanket and mumbles, “Gotta wear a suit today.” 

Kenma presses a button to pull up their game character’s inventory. “You always have to wear a suit.”

Kuroo is quiet for a few moments. “Don’t wanna.”

Kenma glances at them out of the corner of their eyes but elects not to say anything. Kuroo goes in spurts like this every once in a while; it’s usually a toss-up between the suit actually making Kuroo uncomfortable and Kuroo just being too lazy to put it all on. Judging by the prolonged silence, today is the former. 

Kenma lifts an arm, waiting for Kuroo to wiggle closer and lean their head against Kenma’s chest. Kenma lowers their arm again once Kuroo is settled, humming softly under their breath. 

“I don’t wanna wear a suit,” Kuroo mutters, watching through half-lidded eyes as Kenma’s game character runs around the island in search of bugs. “There’s a butterfly by that cherry tree.” 

Kenma hums their thanks and rests their chin atop Kuroo’s head as their character runs after the creature. “You don’t have to wear it yet,” they say. “Just go back to sleep.”

Kuroo hums, and snuggles in a little closer. Kenma sighs softly as their inventory fills with bugs and runs to bring them to the museum curator. Kuroo snores softly, but it’s more of a snuffle than any other noise. Kenma presses a kiss to the crown of Kuroo’s head, and feels a soft smile spread across their features as Kuroo hums happily in their sleep and tightens their hold around Kenma’s waist. 

Soft rain patters against the windows. The overcast sky paints the room in darkened shades. A draft blows in from the broken window, and yet Kenma has never felt warmer than they do in that moment, the warmth of Kuroo’s body clinging to their side and Kuroo’s ever-mussed hair tickling their chin.

On the screen, their character celebrates a newly caught beetle, and even though Kenma likes the game’s background music, they find that the ambient noises of the morning are the only thing they want to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to caia for the lovely prompt! i felt very gentle writing this and i hope u like it lots (:
> 
> as always, come hang w me on tumblr @fake-charliebrown


End file.
